


Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man wakes up in a hospital with no memories or traces of his past. The only thing he knows is that most people probably don't have telekinesis or telepathy like he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I am going to take this. This is my first try at writing... well anything really. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Keyword CONSTRUCTIVE. I will try to read all the comments you guys leave for me.

I groaned and woke up. I looked around me and saw lots of surgical equipment and IV tubes. ‘I must be in a hospital I thought.’ I tried to sit up but wound up laying back down gasping in pain. I thought back to how I got here. Wait a second…. How did I get here? I tried to think back and remember but I couldn’t. Actually I couldn’t remember anything before I woke up.  
There was a remote on my stomach to control adjustments to my bed. In the center of it there was an orange button with “Request Assistance” written on it. I pushed the button and waited.  
About fifteen minutes later a blonde woman in hospital scrubs walked into the room.  
“Hello,” she said in a thick swedish accent, “My name is Angela Ziegler. I’m the doctor that has been charged with overseeing your recovery.”  
I had more questions than I could ask so I just started with the most obvious.  
“Why can’t I remember anything?”  
She frowned. “You were found during an anti-terrorist operation in Ukraine. Military forces were clearing out a Talon weapons testing facility and they found you unconscious in one of the labs. You had been subjected to a volatile and experimental compound designed to alter specific enzymes in your brain. The result seems to be you developing retrograde amnesia. After they figured all this out they sent you to me.”  
“Where is here?” I asked.  
“Welcome to Kings Row Hospital.” she said with a smile.  
“And the city?”  
“London.”  
“Finally! Something that sounds familiar, but why bring me here all the way from Ukraine?”  
She stood up, “My previous work experience makes me a leading expert on cases such as yours. If you don’t mind me asking, do you remember your name? We’ve just been calling you Charlie after the soldier that found you.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Well then I guess we’ll just stick with Charlie. Now that's enough talking for one day. I’ll leave you to rest. Someone will be in later today with food.”  
‘He just needs rest’ I thought. Wait a second. I didn’t think that.  
“Doctor Ziegler,” I said.  
“Yes?” she turned around.  
“How long will I have to stay here?”  
She sighed, “However long it takes you to recover.” I suddenly felt annoyed and exhausted.  
And with that she stood up walked to the door and left.  
The next morning Doctor Ziegler came to visit me again.  
“Good morning Charlie,” She said.  
“Morning”  
“I have good news and bad news.”  
“Go ahead”  
“First off I took a look at some brain scans we performed while you were unconscious and I noticed something odd.”  
“What is it?” I asked  
“The compound Talon injected you with was originally designed to wipe your memory, but it also seemed to have side effects. There is an area in the human brain that remains largely inactive and unused. Scientists have theorized this area was designed to adjust and adapt to new and inhospitable environments. It would seem that you’re mind tried to resist the serum that you were exposed to and activated this area of your brain. I have no Idea how this will affect you but we are going to need to keep you under observation for the next ten to twelve weeks.”  
“Are you SHITTING ME?!?” I asked/yelled, a little bit annoyed. I mean I didn’t have any plans or anything but still. I needed to get out and try to pick up the pieces of my life. You know. Try to find friends or family.  
“Charlie please try to calm down,” She said.  
I could sense her discomfort somehow.  
“No. no. You’re right. I’m being unreasonable for wanting to stay in a hospital for THREE FUCKING MONTHS!”  
“I understand it’s unreasonable, but the hospital is making us do it. They’re afraid of a malpractice suit.”  
I took a deep breath and counted to ten and tried to calm down.  
“You mentioned good news?” I asked through gritted teeth.  
“Yes. You have been cleared for excursions.”  
“Which means..?”  
“For long stay and low risk patients such as yourself we authorize excursion into london as long as you are accompanied by hospital staff.”  
“Well then let’s go.”  
“I’m sorry… what?”  
“You said I’ve been cleared for excursions. Let’s go.”  
“It doesn’t work that way Charlie. There are schedules and and time frames and approval requirements.”  
“Alright,” I said.  
“I will try to schedule an excursion for you.” she said turning to walk away.  
‘We could just go right now’ I thought bitterly.  
“No we couldn’t Charlie” she said responding to my thought.  
“Wait did you just hear me?” I asked.  
“You spoke didn’t you?”  
‘Yeah I guess I did’ I thought not wanting her to know I’m thinking messages to her somehow  
“So then why are you so surprised that I heard you?”  
‘I have no Idea’  
“Goodbye Charlie”  
‘Wait, Doctor Ziegler’  
“Yes?” She stopped at the door and turned around to look at me.  
“Could I get access to a computer by any chance?” I asked out loud, not wanting to let her know about this yet.  
“I don’t see why not.” she said, smiling. And with that she turned around and left.  
That afternoon a nurse came into my room with my lunch and a computer.  
“Hope you’re hungry,” he smiled putting the laptop on a table across the room, and handed me my lunch. “Oh and Doctor Ziegler told me to tell you that Tekhartha Mondatta is going to speak tomorrow night and she’s going to take to to watch the speech.”  
‘Finally some time away from this place’ I thought happily to myself.  
“Please tell Doctor Ziegler I look forward to it.” I said, getting up to grab the laptop.  
The nurse got up and left me to my research.  
If you’ve never researched a topic that you know nothing about and don’t know what it’s called then let me tell you, it is a colossal pain in the ass. I tried searching sixteen phrases SIXTEEN for christ’s sake before I finally go a hit on ‘wordless mental communication and projected thought’. That pulled up this incredibly long theoretical evolution paper written by some professor at Cambridge university explaining something he likes to call mental projection, in other words the ability to manifest mental thoughts into both physical and intangible but detectable forces as well as use those intangible forces to transmit messages and mental suggestions into a host's subconscience . He also wrote about mental receptiveness which would allow people to ‘receive and interpret other humans thoughts and emotions’.  
In short I can 1). Project my thoughts to either communicate with somebody non-verbally, implant mental suggestions into other people's minds, or physically move and control objects around me and 2). Hear other people's thoughts and emotions.  
I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening as well as the next morning honing and mastering these powers. When Doctor Ziegler came to get me for our little trip to see Mondatta I was playing spinning a chair in the air without my hands.  
“Good afternoon Charlie,” She said, oblivious to the chair that was neatly floating back to where it was, “Are you ready to go?”  
I smiled, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” I got up from the bed I was sitting on and walked to the door.  
“Great,” Doctor Ziegler replied rolling in a wheelchair, “I’m afraid it’s hospital mandated.”  
I frowned “No it isn’t,” I said in a singsong voice, “We don’t need a wheelchair. I can walk just fine on my own” I learned from practicing in the hospital cafeteria that speaking while hypnotising made it a bit easier to control.  
Doctor Ziegler looked at me for a second. She seemed confused at first, like her brain didn’t know where this new thought was coming from. For a second I felt guilty taking advantage of her like this, but I didn’t have to feel guilty for long.  
“Charlie. You do realize you can’t use mental suggestions to force people to do something they don’t want to. Right?,” she said after shaking her head like she was repressing a memory.  
I was shocked, “Y-you just… How d-did you… You knew?!”  
She giggled, “When I told you I specialized in cases such as yours I was referring to those that involved the development of superhuman abilities. Now…” She said gesturing to the wheelchair “I’m afraid I must insist.”  
I chuckled “alright have it your way” I sat down in the wheelchair and started to roll to the door.  
As we were rolling through the hallways I noticed a robot walking past us in the other direction.  
“Hello,” It said with a male voice as it waved.  
“Doctor Ziegler” I said  
“Yes?” She asked  
“What was that thing?”  
“Wait do you not know about the omnic?”  
“No.”  
We stopped moving and she turned to look at me.  
“It’s a race of sentient machines.” She explained, “When they were first created, they were made as slaves to serve mankind. After a while they became conscious and rebelled. Millions of lives were lost before Overwatch, an organization I once belonged to was created to assist with the deterring of the omnic crisis. Today they’re treated as second class citizens. Mondatta, the omnic giving the speech today, hopes to change that, but I think that’s enough exposition for now.”  
I nodded as we exited the hospital. There was a car outside the main doors already waiting for us. It wasn’t how I remembered cars though. Instead of wheels it had four glowing blue discs keeping it hovering in the air. I just assumed it was another problem with my memory.  
As we were driving to where mondatta was supposed to speak Doctor Ziegler’s phone started to ring. She picked it up and hit the answer button.  
“Hello,” she said into the phone, “You’ve reached Doctor Angela Ziegler… Winston? Is that you?...” her eyes widened, “You’ve initiated recall?! Are you sure?... Yes I still have the Valkyrie… No I’m going to see Mondatta’s speech… Winston I have a patient with me I can’t leave right after the speech… Lena’s there?... We would need to make a detour back to King’s row to drop off my patient… Yes he’s developed powers, but I don’t think they could be used in combat… Alright that sounds like a plan… I’ll see you in Gibraltar”  
I turned and looked at her.  
“What was that all about?” I asked  
She sighed “Just a few of my old friends getting back together.” She pulled the car into a parking lot “We’re here”  
We got out of the car and started walking/wheel chairing down the street. There were people and omnics everywhere. They all were gathering around a stage setup against the front of a building.  
“Angie! What are you doin ere luv?” I heard somebody yell from behind us. I turned around and saw a woman waving at us. She had long legs in tight orange leggings. she was wearing an old fashioned bomber jacket under some sort of glowing device that was strapped to her chest. She had a pair of orange tinted goggles covering her eyes and spiky brown hair that failed to cover two piercings attached to her left ear.  
This mystery woman ran up to us and hugged Doctor Ziegler.  
“Lena!” Doctor Ziegler squealed “Winston told me I might find you here.”  
“So you spoke to the big ape to? Did he tell you about-”  
“Recall?” Doctor Ziegler cut in, “Yes he did”  
“Right.” This new woman, Lena, turned and looked down at me “Who’s this then?” she asked smiling.  
Doctor Ziegler smiled “Lena this is charlie one of my patients. Charlie this is my friend and colleague Lena Oxton”  
Lena and I shook hands “Nice to meet you Doctor Oxton” I said.  
Lena burst out laughing “Charlie, I’m not a doctor. I’m an ex-overwatch agent. Well I guess now that winston called recall I’m coming out of retirement. So what happened to your legs?” She asked gesturing to my wheelchair.  
I smiled “Nothing my legs work perfectly fine, but Doctor Ziegler here insisted we take a wheelchair. ‘It’s hospital mandated’” I said in my best Angela Ziegler voice.  
She giggled, “Nice impression luv. But there must be something that brought into the care of the great Angie Ziegler.”  
I looked down “Well there was the small matter of being kidnapped drugged and experimented on by a Talon splinter cell in Ukraine, But hey, we’ve all been there right?” I joked.  
Lena chuckled “I can tell already that we’re going to get along famously charlie. Now I’m going to leave you two to it and go find a better spot for the speech” She said turning to walk away.  
I turned to talk to Doctor Ziegler but she seemed occupied talking to a family about the speech. So with nothing better to do I started messing with my powers. I started to just let my mind receive thoughts from other people. The man right next to us was tired of waiting for the speech to start. The mother behind us was tired and wished she’d left her kids at home. There was an old lady across the street who was thinking about how much she missed her late husband.  
Suddenly I felt cold. Like there was someone nearby with bad intentions. I kept scanning the crowd skimming over everybody’s emotions. Anger, hunger, boredom, fatigue. Finally I found it. There was somebody on one of the rooftops that had a desire. A desire to kill. I thought about what I could do. I’ve never tried using my powers for combat before. For some reason I didn’t feel like the security guards would be able to stop the assassin. And the only two other people I knew where Doctor Ziegler and… LENA! An Overwatch agent should be capable of taking on an assassin.  
I looked over to where Lena was standing. I was probably going to have to use mental projection to avoid creating a panic.  
‘Lena’ I thought towards her  
Lena turned around  
‘Lena it’s me charlie.’ I didn’t need to read her mind to tell she was confused  
‘Listen I don’t have time to explain but there's an assassin on the roof of the building behind me. I need your help to stop them.’ Lena nodded and ran towards the building behind me while I stood there and watched.  
When she ran past us Doctor Ziegler turned and looked at her “I wonder where she’s going.” She said, confused.  
Over the next four minutes nothing happened that anybody could notice. Finally at around the four minute mark the roof of the building Lena and the assassin were fighting blew up, and it was like everything was in slow motion. I saw two figures falling from the building. One was wearing a glowing blue device over her chest. Obviously Lena. And the second was holding a rifle aimed at said chest. Before I could do anything the assassin pulled the trigger and fired the rifle straight at Lena's chest. And then Lena disappeared in a blue flash. For a second there I thought everything was going to be fine until I noticed the bullet was headed straight for Mondatta’s head. Using all the mental strength I had I reached toward the bullet and tried to stop it with my telekinesis.I managed to slow the bullet quite a bit but it still hit Mondatta square in the head.  
I turned to look at Doctor Ziegler but she was already running towards Mondatta. Since I wouldn’t be any help with the emergency medical stuff I used my telepathy to find tracer. From what I could tell by her brain activity she was unconscious and injured. I got out of the wheelchair and, followed her mental signature to the middle of an alley where she was laying in a crumpled heap spaasming. The device attached to her chest was sparking and crackling. This isn’t good I thought. Using my telekinesis I picked her up and started running back toward Doctor Ziegler. I only hopped I could make it in time.


	2. Complications of the Chronal Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie runs into a certain hyper-intelligent gorilla you might recognize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter two! I appreciate everyone who gave my crappy attempt at writing kudos. I'm not going to be releasing chapters for this fic this fast anymore. I've been toying with a new D.va story.

My heart was pounding as I ran back to find Doctor Ziegler. I turned the corner and saw the crowd that had come to see Mondatta speak was in a massive panic. People were sprinting in every direction. There was no way I would be able to just walk through this mess. Well…. At least not without being trampled. I looked up a Lena who was hovering behind me. The device on her chest was still sparking. I needed to get through this crowd. And fast. ‘Wait a second’ I thought ‘I know how to fix this.’ I gently let Lena down into my arms and focused all my mental energy into my feet. I used my mental projection to lift myself into the air. I scanned the crowd for Doctor Ziegler. I found standing on top of Mondatta’s stage trying to calm everyone down.   
“Doctor Ziegler” I shouted when I was about twenty feet away from her. She looked around.   
“Up here” I shouted. She looked higher and saw me hovering about ten feet over the panicking mob.  
“So you can fly too?” She called up to me.  
“Telekinesis, actually” I said, landing in front of her. Suddenly I remembered the unconscious and probably injured woman draped over my shoulder.   
“Doctor Ziegler, there’s something wrong with Lena.” I said, gently laying her on the stage.  
Doctor Ziegler looked at Lena. Her eyes widened when she noticed the device on Lena’s chest was sparking.  
“Oh no.” She gasped.  
“What? You can’t fix this? You’re a combat medic for crying out loud!” I said, getting worried.  
“Medically she’s fine, but her chronal accelerator is failing.”  
“How can we fix it?”  
She looked down at Lena. “We can’t, but I know someone who can.”  
Doctor Ziegler pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit a speed dial number.  
“Winston,” she said into the phone, “Lena’s chronal accelerator is damaged you need to get here NOW.” She hung up.  
“Winston should be here in about twenty minutes,” She said sitting down.  
“Shouldn’t we be doing like CPR on Lena or something?” I asked, still kneeling over Lena.  
“I told you already. There’s nothing wrong with her. The problem is with her chronal accelerator. It’s damaged and failing.”  
“You do realize I have no idea what a chronal accelerator is, right?” I said.  
“I’m not surprised. Not many people do,” She sighed, “I suppose we’ve got time. In order to understand what’s going on we need to go back to the beginning. Back during the first omnic crisis, you know the war between humans and omnics, human world powers were developing a teleporting fighter jet, codename Slipstream. Lena, a top pilot in the British Air Force, was chosen to test fly the Slipstream. During the maiden flight, Slipstream’s teleportation matrix malfunctioned.  
Lena was assumed dead, so you can imagine everyones surprise when she appeared out of nowhere in the middle of gibraltar. Later on we found out that the Slipstream matrix had caused a condition called chronal disassociation. She was fading in and out of time. The best doctors from all over the world were called in to try to cure or control her condition.”  
“That must be how you met,” I predicted.  
“Yes,” Doctor Ziegler replied, “Unfortunately even I couldn’t biologically cure her condition. The entire world had given up on Lena. Until Winston came along. Winston was a technological genius. He invented the chronal accelerator, the thing on Lena’s chest, as a sort of… anchor. Keeping her solidly rooted in this timeline, but also allowing her to control the speed of her passage through time, allowing her to speed up slow down and even reverse the rate of her movements and actions.”  
“And now that her chronal accelerator is failing she’s going to start fading in and out of time again.” I finished for her.  
“Unfortunately so,” she replied.  
Just then, a large VTOL aircraft started hovering over us.   
“That’s winston,” Doctor Ziegler shouted over the sound of the VTOL engines  
The VTOL opened a side hatch.   
“Use your telekinesis to take Lena up there. I’m right behind you,” she yelled while taking off her backpack.  
I picked up Lena and started floating upwards toward the VTOL. I landed on the edge of the open platform and started to walk into the VTOL. I put Lena down on a table and ran up to the cockpit.  
Sitting there in pilot's seat was a giant, armored, and for some reason bespectacled silverback gorilla. He turned around and looked at me.  
“Where’s Lena?” He asked in a gruff voice.  
“O-on the ta-table.” I stuttered. He got out of the seat and ran down to where Lena was. He looked at the sparking chronal accelerator.  
He hung his head and sighed. “This is a problem.”  
“What’s wrong?” I asked, getting worried.  
“The chronal anchoring matrix is cracked. It’s damaged beyond repair. There’s no way to keep it from failing.”  
“How long until it fails?”  
“Best guess… thirty-six hours. Tops.”  
“God DAMMIT!” I yelled, kicking the wall.   
Suddenly Doctor Ziegler flew up into the VTOL. She was now wearing a leather white suit with an orange tasseled skirt and orange sleeves. For shoes she had knee high armored heels. Jutting from her back were two glowing yellow wings and on her head was a golden halo.   
The gorilla smiled “Angela. It’s good to see you again.”  
Doctor Ziegler grinned “Likewise Winston.”  
“Hey doc. Going a little heavy on the symbolism I see,” I butted in.  
“What can I say? I guess I’m a guardian angel at heart.”  
Winston turned around and headed for the cockpit. “I better get us back to Gibraltar” He called out.  
I turned and looked at Doctor Ziegler “So. Doctor Ziegler. Winston’s a talking gorilla.”  
Doctor Ziegler chuckled. “You get used to it, and call me Angela. Please.”  
“All right Angela,” I said, picking up the still unconscious Lena. “Hey what happened to Mondatta? I almost forgot about him with all this insanity.”  
Angela sat on a bench and sighed, “He’s going to be okay. When he woke up he actually thanked me, and told me to thank the other ex-overwatch agents that helped save him.”  
I coughed, “Whatever do you mean?”  
She smiled, “Don’t play coy Charlie. Mondatta saw a woman wearing a glowing blue vest fall off that roof with the assassin and he saw a man in the crowd reach for the bullet that hit him as it seemed to slow.”  
I put Lena in a seat on the far end of the VTOL and strapped her in. “So he knows it was Overwatch?”  
“Well he recognized Lena right off the bat, what with her being on literally every overwatch recruitment poster around, I told who I was, and he must have assumed you were an agent he’d never heard of. Why?”  
“Oh. You know. The good graces of a world leader or two never hurt anyone.” I said sitting down next to Angela.  
“Fair enough.” She said leaning her head back and closing her eyes. “I’m going to try to get some shut eye before we get to Gibraltar.”  
“All right.” I said getting up and walking to the computer terminal. I figured if I was going to be any help to Lena I was going to have to know everything there was to know about chronal dissociation. I spent the next of the two hours researching the chronal accelerator the Slipstream jet and even Lena’s medical and psychological backgrounds. An interesting side effect of mental projection is an incredibly steep learning curve. For example: that university paper that I read back at the hospital, I read once. Now I know it word for word.  
The problem was I was so focused on my research that I didn’t notice Lena was awake until she finally spoke.  
“What’cha lookin at” She asked from the seat where she was still restrained.  
“JESUS!” I shouted jumping about ten feet in the air. Angela’s eyes shot open and her head rocketed straight up. Lena started laughing.  
“Lena you’re awake!” Angela squealed running over to hug her friend.  
“Oomph. Not so tight Angie.” Lena sputtered, crushed by Angela’s hug.  
I used my telekinesis to separate the two before I undid the straps keeping lena stuck to her chair. “Easy doc. Remember the oath. ‘Do no harm.’” I said sarcastically.  
She chuckled, “Right I almost forgot.”  
Lena stood up and stretched, “How long was I out?”  
“About two and a half hours.” I replied.  
“Right,” Lena said turning to Angela, “What's the damage?”  
Angela frowned, “You are fine. But judging by the fact that Charlie has been researching the chronal accelerator for the last two hours I’d say there something wrong on the technological end,” she looked at my shocke face, “Charlie I’m not as oblivious as you think I am. So what’s going on with Lena’s accelerator?”   
They both turned to look at me.  
“Let’s ‘ear it then,” Lena said, glancing nervously down at the sparking chronal accelerator.  
“Right. But first..,” I turned to Angela, “Ange you look kind of tired I think you should go back to sleep.” I said lacing my voice with a mental suggestion.  
Angela yawned, walked back over to the bench she was sleeping on, laid down, and went back to sleep.  
“Charlie, luv, what was that?” Lena asked sounding a little confused.  
“Just a suggestion,” I said, trying to sound innocent.  
“Okay,” she replied, not sounding convinced, “Now what’s ‘appening with my accelerator?”  
I fidgeted and cleared my throat. “Well Lena… You see… The thing is…”  
“Well spit it out luv. I ‘aven’t got all day.”  
I looked Lena in the eye. “The accelerator’s damaged beyond repair. It’s failing.” Lena fell back into her chair. “Winston says we have about thirty-six hours before it fails.” Lena was hugging her knees to her chest with her head between her legs. She was sobbing. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.  
“Lena. We’re going to get through this. You have the two leading experts on chronal acceleration and the world's leading expert on applied medicine doing everything they can to make sure you get through this.”  
Lena picked her head up and looked at me, “What do you mean two?”  
I smiled, “Interesting fact about my powers: I can learn things incredibly quickly. I know everything there is to know about the chronal accelerator, project Slipstream, even your physical and psychological records. By the way, did you ever get past that bed wetting problem?” I joked.  
She laughed and playfully punched me in the shoulder.  
I took this as a sign to continue, “My point, Lena, is that you are going to be just fine. When we get to Gibraltar, Winston and I are going to build another chronal accelerator from his previous notes and you’ll be back out and walking around before you know it.”   
She sniffled. “‘Ow long do you think it’ll take to rebuild the accelerator?” she asked.  
“Well, this time we have schematics so it should take a fraction of the time,” I replied confidently.  
For the rest of the flight we sat next to each other in silence.   
When the VTOL finally touched down in Lena was sleeping on my shoulder.  
“Lena,” I whispered into her ear, “Wake up we’re here.”  
Lena opened her eyes and looked up at me. She yawned.  
“Thanks luv,” she said, getting out of her chair and going to wake Angela.  
Winston got out of the pilot’s seat and walked out of the main hatch. I jogged to catch up with him.  
“Winston,” I called out after him, “Hey Winston, wait up.”  
Winston turned around and looked at me. “Charlie, no offense but I really need to get to work on Lena’s ne chronal accelerator,” He said, walking backwards as he was talking to me.  
“No, I know,” I said finally catching up with him, “I want to help.”  
Winston laughed as he turned around and started walking forward. He looked down at me and realized I wasn’t laughing.   
“Charlie, no offense but this is highly sensitive, laws of physics breaking machine.”  
“Winston, I’ve read every single paper, article, and record on both the chronal accelerator and project Slipstream. I also read Lena’s Medical and psychological records.”  
Winston shrugged. “Alright. If you think you can help then you can try to help.”  
Just then Lena ran into the room. “Winston, luv, how are you doing?”  
“I’m doing just fine, Lena,” Winston replied. He turned to me, “Charlie here has agreed to help me build your new chronal accelerator.”  
“My hero.” Lena hugged me. I blushed.  
She stopped hugging me, “Well I still have about thirty-three hours until my accelerator fails so I’ll leave you boys to it.”  
She turned away and ran off.  
I turned to Winston. “So I guess we should get to work.”  
He turned and walked over to his tool bench. “I guess so.”  
Winston started to pull out bits of circuitry.  
I walked over and stood beside him. “So. where are the blueprints for the accelerator?”  
He looked up from the circuitry. “Yeah. About that… I don’t have any blueprints.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. If anybody has any requests or suggestions about future chapters just leave a comment.


End file.
